


resurrection

by connordoeswriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Character Death, Crying, Friendship, Hiding, Hugs, M/M, Memory Loss, Rituals, Tags to be added, idk if ill continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connordoeswriting/pseuds/connordoeswriting
Summary: maybe theres a hope.( ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE!! when i have motivation ill try and write more! ily guys! :]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128





	1. chapter one

connor was a man of many passions. satanic rituals, however, were not. 

connor was never alone. he always had schlatt. or sometimes even ty. But, when he entered the land of dream SMP, he had no one. he entered this stupid fucking place just for schlatt to die. and he was alone. 

he even missed schlatt’s very own funeral. he was a horrible friend, wasn't he? connor had met karl and quackity, those two were very close. But in turns of meeting them, karl had taught him some of the history that happened. And some it involved quackity. Apparently, quackity had a relationship with schlatt. And it wasn't a good one. But, karl had told him they were in love, in the early stage of their relationship. Schlatt had become an alcoholic as well?? 

on smp live, connor and schlatt may have been cruel business men, but they never touched alcohol, unless they were at parties and/or they wouldn't drink non-stop. Connor knew how bad alcohol could affect someone. 

He waited to be alone with quackity. 

“ big q? “ connor spoke out, shifting to sit down next to quackity. karl, big q and connor had all been hanging out in quackity’s home for a bit and karl had just left.

“ whats up? “ quackity spoke, a grin painted onto his caramel-skinned features. 

connor sweat dropped, “ have you ever.. uh- so when you and schlatt were a thing, “ quackity’s face darkened. “ did you ever have any.. nice moments? “ 

quackity stared at him for a moment, swallowing, “ well, um.. I uh- i guess maybe when it was really late at night. but even if, it'd be rare. “ 

“ you know it was only ever because of the alcohol, right, alex? “ 

upon hearing his first name, alex looked up, “ i-... i didnt know him well before he started drinking, so i wouldn't know. “ 

connor smiled softly, “ yeah, on smp live- he and i were businessmen. we had everything we ever wanted, and he never drank alcohol. do you think it’s because of the stress that this nation must’ve given him? “ 

alex shrugged, “ still, that gave him no right to hit me. “   
connor sighed, “ that's not what i'm saying. You know how wilbur is a ghost- and how he lost his memory? “ 

alex raised an eyebrow suspiciously, frowning, “ yeah.. why? “

“ dont do anything stupid, okay? hear me out, “ he paused, eyeing alex. “ what if.. we brought him back? resurrection. “ 

alex went still, eyes widening and mouth jerking open to speak- 

“ hear me out- ALEX! He- he won’t remember a thing! If we just keep alcohol out of his grasp, and keep him hidden- you can have the man you loved back- and i can have my bestfriend back! “ 

there was silence between them. connor could hear the crickets outside, and the faint clanging of wind chimes hanging outside of the large homes inside of lmanberg. 

“ how do we do it? “   
\--- ---


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> into the library, out to the night.

" well.. i mean- i've never tried to resurrect someone in my time- but um.. i'm sure i could freestyle it! " connor smirked nervously.

alex stared at him, unimpressed. " i know where a library, of sorts, is.. it might be difficult to get down there but- "

" lets go than, difficult smifficult, blah blah. lets just go quickly, we don't want the night time to run out. "

alex nodded, standing up and rushing outside. connor followed swiftly, chasing after the relatively shorter male.

the two scrambled down the path as quiet yet fast as possible, alex stopped at the edge of the crater, eyes pinned on a hole in the stone. connor squinted, noticing a somewhat burnt, multi-colored wooden path at the bottom of the hole. 

" is tha- CAREFUL- " connor yelped as alex jumped off the side down onto a ledge.

alex looked up and grinned, " your fineee, come on. we need to get moving. "

connor frowned, shifting down carefully. following alex through the massive dent in the ground, and continuing up the wall into the tunnel.

" what is this, alex? "

" it was a tunnel tommy and tubbo made, from here to pogtopia. tubbo has a big library he used to store double agent spy info from manberg! " alex grinned. 

connor hummed in response, running down the stairs into the large library. he immediately ran towards the shelves, fingers running over the dusty, leather covers. 

" how are we supposed to find any books significant to what we're doing when there's so many?? " 

alex snorted, " there's labels for a reason, dipshit. " he pointed at the words engraved into the old, dark oak wood.

connor stared at him for a moment, " oh. " the labels went from: potion making, beastiarys, construction, sorcery- 

" would it be in sorcery? " connor asked, glancing behind him, at alex, who was browsing the opposite shelf. 

alex peaked over, “ i’d think so? check the uh… table of contents or whatever. see if there's any keywords or somethin’. “ 

connor squinted and tried his best to turn his head sideways to attempt to read the titles of some of the books. he went to grasp a random, large, and dusty book. struggling to pull it out just for a moment. connor coughed as dust went up into his nose, and he sneezed and shifted down onto the floor, pulling open the book. 

alex crouched down next to him, gently sweeping dust off the page. The cover was a mix of inky colored illustrations of cauldrons, vines, weird flowers and just random potion-y items, that’s the only way alex knew to describe it. 

connor flipped to the table of contents- christ, it was long. he squinted and hummed quietly, searching for anything of semblance to uhhh.. resurrections? Alex made a sudden noise and pointed at a title on the page, it read: rituals and seances.

connor flipped through the pages, as fast as he could without tearing them. the pages were a faint yellow, and some were stuck together. he stopped turning the pages at number 163, and the title of the two pages read: rituals and seances. just as the table of contents said. 

“ well? “ connor grinned, “ let's figure out how to pull this off, yeah? “  
\--- ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they find what they were looking for. 
> 
> ill try to make chapters longer- i promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue?? sjdjfjg help


End file.
